Fading from the Screen
by mfish56
Summary: "Nope. I'm done. Sick of them. Sick of all this harassment and sick of listening to them whinge and whine about me not doing anything," I breathed into my pillow, "I do everything they ask, and yet they still push me away." I was angry, I was fuming. My eyes felt a dull red sense of urgency. I sighed. The thought of crying made me feel weaker than before... He needed Minecraft.
1. Chapter 1

"Nope. I'm done. Sick of them. Sick of all this harassment and sick of listening to them whinge and whine about me not doing anything," I breathed into my pillow, "I do everything they ask, and yet they still push me away." I was angry, I was fuming. My eyes felt a dull red sense of urgency. I sighed. The thought of crying made me feel weaker than before. Tears, a sign of unhappiness and desperation. ' _What am I desperate for? Why should I be unhappy?_ '

I slammed my hands on my bed. ' _Life is too unfair. I can't even say a joke without being judged and ridiculed. Why am I always on the bottom of their list? Why am I always…left…in the dark?_ ' I clenched my fists and dropped my head onto my pillow. "Why," I sobbed, my tears rendered dry, "why can't I be the one on top? Why can't I be the one to take control?"

Five minutes had passed and I grew bored and tired of willowing in my own self-pity. My eyes drifted around my room. Posters of cartoons, games and anime littered my walls. Wherever there wasn't posters or mold, were filled with spiders and their webs. There was one poster I was always fascinated with, a Minecraft picture I made for school. It was a picture of a family I got from the Internet and Photo-shopped it into Minecraft. My teacher was amazed by the realistic lighting effects I did with the image and how the expressions of the family looked genuine to the situation they were in. Survival. Every time I looked at that picture, I just prayed for my normal life to end, and to live in the Minecraft universe. To feel the virtual world around me and to be flexible with my life, however I choose. Printing out the image and sticking it onto my wall was the best decision I made that year. Whenever I see it now, it just makes me smile. I put my smile on and pushed my way off my bed, and stumbled towards my computer. I opened my Minecraft, hovered over 'Multiplayer' and stopped. I didn't feel like reading a bunch of spam in a server, nor did I feel like being pestered by people on my server. "Singleplayer" it was. ' _Ugh, too many worlds to cling onto, I'll just start a new one. A world where I have the upper hand. A world where I know, how things work._ '

Suddenly the sound of static rang through my ears. A white hiss echoed right through me. I could only cover my ears, in hopes that it would cease…to no prevail. Darkness engulfed my vision as the hiss went quiet. " **To tell a story, you must share some glory,** " A deep disguised sounding voice roared through my head, " **To be like them, you too, must condemn!** " Everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2 - Awakening

I yawned and slowly opened my eyes…my head was thumping and I was starving. The monitor light was blinding I went to reach forwards to turn off the screen and get ready for bed, I wasn't in any mood to play games. In a blur I felt as if I missed and head-butted the glass.

"Ahhhhhhhhh," I groaned painfully. The collision didn't help my headache. "What the f-"

"Jamie…" I heard my mother groan. I slowly sat up to realize that I wasn't in front of my computer screen, nor ' _my…my…bed_?' Laying on my side, I turned towards what was making me uncomfortable. The world turned with my head as I drunkenly swung around.

Dull yellow with bright reflections. It was course and irritable. I thought it was enough guessing, I gritted my teeth and painfully sat up.

"EEK!" screeched as I began to realize what was going on, "It…NO…Oh no…"

I took in the scenery, simply making out what I was looking at. The smell of a beach, water, trees and all blocks… I crawled up to the water, which was surprisingly reflective, and saw my reflection. It was me, but…squared, "weird."

I felt a presence, I turned around and saw more people, people like me. I got to my legs and stumbled towards the figures. I took one look and fell over backwards.

" **The wish was granted, but be aware, the taints are there.** "

Screams, commotion and movement. I looked up to see what had resembled my family making their way off the sand too. My two brothers, Jamie and Ethan, as well as mum and dad. I got back to my feet and made my way towards them…this wasn't going to be easy.

*10 minutes later*

We were sitting around in a circle, well…a cube shape really. We were just feeling the wind go past and watching the small ripples of water creep up onto the sand. I just smiled, it reminded me of the Shaders mod by karyonix. Just the way the water kept the reflection of the other side of the pond was mesmerizing. A part of me wondered what happened and how we got there, but mostly…I was enjoying the peace and quiet of Minecraft. My eyes drifted around and slowly ended up being closed. I overhead mum and dad talking, "So what do we do? We need to get home!"

I froze, I jumped up and looked straight towards the sun, my eyes virtually burning as I did…it was still morning, good. I relaxed. I knew that we couldn't just sit there all day admiring the view and waiting to wake up on our beds or similar. "Home" that word rang throughout my head.

"Everyone, quick. We need a group meeting. We need to get home, although we clearly can't click our fingers and go back, we need to get set up to at least live. This place mightn't be perfect, but it's what we have to put up with, until we can come back to discussing how we get home." I looked at the ground, I was terrified. I was horrified that we'd have to…beat the game. ' _The process that involves is truly extensive, and it will be tough to get there…but that's we might have to do. If only there was another way…_ '

We scrunched closer together and leaned in towards one another. "We need to build a shelter and get food, and most importantly…not get lost." I got nods from all around. I relaxed, they understood what needed to be done, and that put my mind at ease. I looked at dad, "So how much of Minecraft do you remember?" I introduced him to the game a few times, he wanted to explore what he thought was a simple game, but when he came onto realizing that you can't run around without food, armour or weapons he soon gave up.

"I know you punch things to get them." His character smiled, I never understood his humour.

I turned to my two brothers, "You guys know how to play, right? Jamie, you used to play on my server. I hope you can remember it," He nodded to acknowledge he agreed, "Ethan, you never played it and despised of it. You and mum are going to have to learn a lot, very quickly."

I once again got nods from all around, "Now, I am going to put my arm up and volunteer to be the ringleader for this group, based on my knowledge of Minecraft and my experience with survival techniques. Who said boy scouts was useless?" They all laughed and we agreed, for our family to live through what we did…I was the captain, I was in charge.


End file.
